debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Sword Logic
This'll be a doozy. So, I should probably start by defining Sword Logic. In the Books of Sorrow, Sword Logic is defined pretty simply. Sword Logic makes you more powerful by killing others. The sword binds wielder to victim. It binds life to death. And when the binding is done—the sword remembers. When the Boomer's fire has burnt away into axion and neutrino scatter, the sword goes on, hungrier and sharper. By killing, you practice Sword Logic. This process is known as "becoming sharp." As seen with Oryx VS Akka, participating in Sword Logic makes you stronger. However, this can also give you new powers: In fact, the Hive have a system of how they tithe strength up through the ranks in Sword Logic. It's essentially a Hive pyramid scheme, where, by you killing, not only are you moving up in the ranks of Sword Logic, but you're also assisting those above you. To see their system of tithing, look here. It's not important from a debating or indexing standpoint, but it's interesting regardless. Now then, who uses Sword Logic? Well, every single being that has ever been "part" of the Hive, even if it was against their will. If you are associating and allying yourself with the Hive, you are participating in Sword Logic with each action you perform. Finally, where does Sword Logic originate from? Sword Logic comes from the Darkness. In fact, if you can merely call upon the Darkness' powers, you have Sword Logic. Not just presently in that moment, but in permanence. Those are all the basics. They can be summed up like this. Summary Sword Logic is a religious principle of the Hive. It: *Makes you stronger by killing others *Grants new abilities via being practiced enough *Is used by every Hive member *Is a passive technique activated whenever anyone is in combat Now for the hax. This should be interesting. Passive 'Fate Manipulation' One of the main ideas of the Darkness is that existence is the struggle to exist; when that struggle is lost, everything turns to the Darkness. That is, destruction. When in combat, if a user possesses Darkness, a victor is decided in an act of whichever "deserves" to win. This is determined in combat, in a way resembling the Weighing of Souls trope. After Oryx is killed by Savathun so that she can grow in Sword Logic, Yul insults him for letting this happen. This weighing through the Darkness is used to win fights against several foes. First was against the Leviathan and the Ammonites. Keep in mind, the Leviathan is a nigh-omniscient creature who can see everything and foresaw Aurash, Sathona and Xi Ro getting the Darkness' powers. The Leviathan and Ammonites had also begun using paracausal weapons. Second was against Akka, one of the worm gods. Akka attempted to deny the principle of Oryx having strength to defeat him, which would be destroying it, but even the principle of the denial of a principle was passively destroyed by Sword Logic here. Last was against Quria, Blade Transform and its Vex. At first Quria instantly deduced the natures of Oryx's Throne World and put up a good fight with its simulations, devastating Oryx's spawn over and over. Then Oryx gets angry and because of his Sword Logic pulling a Clap Your Hands If You Believe trope, none of this is possible and he stomps. Oryx gets extremely angry and feisty... And Oryx goes ape on Quria. Oryx is unaffected by any simulations from Quria and is smashing everything. The abilities Quria tried on his Throne World are being resisted as if the Throne World came to life. So Oryx is resisting every available weapon Quria has. He's doing this passively, not putting his guard up or anything. He looks down upon Quria as he knows he has won, and talks down to it. Keep in mind, Quria was also using the Hive powers from Oryx's Throne World that it gained. This says that not only did the Throne World resist all of Quria's abilities on its own via Sword Logic, but Oryx also resisted all of his own hax being turned against him and bombarding him simultaneously. This is probably, if not definitely, the greatest accomplishment of Sword Logic to date. 'Conceptual Manipulation' Auryx killed Savathun and Xivu Arath in their conceptual forms and transcended them in these conceptual regards. 'Power Mimicry' Sword Logic lets you gain the powers of those below you in Sword Logic, meaning everyone you topple in combat or that serves you in some scheme. 'Existence Erasure' The sword under Hive context is said to affect one's existence, ontologically. 'Void Manipulation' The only right that exists and wins via Sword Logic exists, while those opposing Sword Logic and succumbing to its shear meet non-existence. This is called nothingness inducement again later, and Taken potentially use Sword Logic to decay space into nothingness. 'Mind Manipulation' Weaker Guardians go crazy for Sword Logic's power once they taste some of it. Category:Blog posts